


间接接吻

by Iodilnaire



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24572992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: 一个日日树涉钓羽风薰的故事
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Hibiki Wataru
Kudos: 6





	间接接吻

很热。涉一只手拎着头发，另一只手绕上薰的肩膀，指间缠着浓烈的玫瑰香味，白鸽的羽毛拂着他的面颊落下来。

他捏着温柔的女腔，娇声吹气：哎呀哎呀这不是薰君吗？

薰没反应过来，违和感甚强，点点头，笑着回过脑袋：嗯嗯是哪位热情的小蒲公……呜哇？！

涉：（女腔）听零说薰君只和女孩子说话，这个语调怎么样？

薰：（惊恐）本质上还是男人，这点才让人无法接受吧？（不自然地后退）

涉：呼呼呼~（换了年长女性的声音，慵懒地）那这样呢？薰君是渴望被爱的孩子呢，好乖好乖~

薰一阵恶寒，连连摆手：停停停！有什么事情直接说就行——

涉哈哈大笑，像得知什么有趣的事情。他后脚跟跺了跺，像穿了银鞋子的多萝茜，突然凭空消失了，又从天而降，扑棱棱鸽子似的掉进薰对面的椅子上，仿佛跌进花丛里。大片鲜红的花瓣扬了起来，掉进薰的碟子里，被奶油和糖浆捕获了。

薰无奈：做得太过火的话，会被讨厌的哦。

涉：诶？难道薰君介意被这么热烈地追求吗♪

薰：日日树君明明见到谁都这样吧？

涉：不一样不一样！（生气地叉腰）薰君也是散播爱的人，自然能感受到爱吧？

薰：等下，我没打算和你混熟的啊！

涉：（换了零的调子，惟妙惟肖地）oioioi……

薰感觉头都大了，嘟着嘴抱怨：是朔间桑让你来抓我去练习的吗？

涉：（惊奇地）薰君原来翘掉了练习吗？

薰用叉子拨开花瓣，捞盘子底下亮晶晶的糖浆：因为不是很要紧~所以就翘掉了。

涉：薰君很喜欢甜甜的东西啊☆让我也尝一口？

薰抬起头，警惕地看了他一眼。涉无知无觉，不知道自己已经跳跃到交友的最后一步，有点过界。所幸对方不是拘谨的人，薰天生包容，对涉也有十二分的好奇，把叉子递过去：喏。

涉高兴得差点蹦起来，像得到新鲜玩具的孩子。他拿着叉子，动作却小心翼翼的。薰指导他把草莓和奶油混在一起，砌在松饼上。涉笨拙地试了几次，没能成功。

薰：哎，我来我来。

他卷了一块，用手兜着送进涉口中。涉笑眯眯的，大呼好吃，从口袋里掏出第二把叉子，出其不意卷走半盘。

薰看得目瞪口呆：哎？等等等等！

涉狡黠地笑，薰突然明白过来。从一开始就是陷阱啊。

  


  


  


——————前日谈——————

说到底，卖队友的还是零（平静）


End file.
